Midnight Dreams
by inu animechibi23
Summary: Yumeko came to Japan in order to help Satoshi capture Dark. Who is this girl? Why is she interested in capturing Dark and breaking the curse between Satoshi and Krad? Could she be the key to Darks forgotten past? SatxDai YumexDark Discontinued.
1. Introduction

_**Midnight's Dream**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel! I suggest you read the characters description in order to know more about them. Tsukiko also helped and thought of the ideas while I typed it out. Thanks Tsukiko!!! **

**Summary: Yumeko came to Japan in order to help Satoshi capture Dark. Who is this girl? Why is she interested in capturing Dark and breaking the curse between Satoshi and Krad? Could she be the key to Darks forgotten past? SxD YumexDark**

**Parings: Dark/Yumeko and Satoshi/Daisuke**

Character description:

Name: Yumeko

Appearance: black hair, dark eyes.

Her hobby is drawing and is a casual dresser.

She uncomfortable around her father and is mostly always serious when talking to him or around him. However, she has a better relationship with her brother. Her brother is very over protective of her.

Yumeko's personality is a bit like Satoshi's except she's cheerful, and is pretty intelligent and good at hacking but not as well as Daisuke or Satoshi.

STORY BEGINS

A girl about the age of 13 stood up quickly as the phone rang. She is hardly the type of person to receive many phone calls. Warily she walked toward the phone and picked up the receiver with a bit of hesitation wondering who could be calling her.

"H-Hello?"

"Konnichiwa Yumeko-chan" replied the oddly cheerful voice on the other end.

"Otou-sama…" she replied a bit nervously. Why would he be calling her?

"My dear girl, I would like inform you that you need to get a plane to Japan as soon as possible"

"To Japan? What for? Otou-sama?" She was curious.

"Your Toshi-kun needs help in capturing Dark the phantom thief"

help? Dark the phantom thief?" she asked sounding very excited to see him.

"Yes, I expect you to be here soon, Satoshi needs all the help he can get… have a good time packing Yumeko-chan"

"Yes Otou-sama" she hung up the phone and smiled as she started to pack her belongings.

'_I finally get to see my Toshi-kun_ _again_' she thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1 enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Stressed_

**_Dark/Krad or (mentally speaking)_**

**Chapter 1**

Daisuke was getting the feeling he was being watched. He turned his head to the side and glanced at Satoshi with innocent, crimson eyes. He smiled warmly at his friend; the azure haired boy couldn't help but allow a tiny smile to break through. He was just too adorable to resist. The smile quickly left from his face as soon as it appeared and turned his attention toward the clock.

Three…

Two…

One…

The bell rang dismissing the students. Daisuke sighed in relieved that the class lecture was finally over and gathered his belongings in silence. Satoshi ignored the infatuated sighs of the many girls who adore him as they walked down the hallways and outside the school building and towards the front gates. Today felt odd, as if Satoshi was expecting something unusual to happen.

"So… um how was your day?" Daisuke questioned trying to start off a conversation.

"It was fine, I'm just thinking about ways of capturing Dark when he is seen again, heard about the letter he sent about making his appearance to steal _Voices of the Sea_".

"Oh yea I heard about that too, early this morning" Daisuke laughed nervously. Satoshi nodded as they almost neared the front gate. There were a few students looking at something or someone near the gate. "What's going on over there?"

"Toshi-kun!" a lovely voice called happily.

"Toshi-kun?" Daisuke wondered out loud. He glanced at Satoshi and was shocked to see him visibly pale as if he had seen a ghost. He seemed quite surprised as well as he stared at the shadowy figure in the distance running toward them.

A young girl with dark hair and obsidian eyes ran up to Satoshi and gave him a hug making him stumble a bit. The sudden display of affection coming from this strange girl had everyone turning their attention to towards them.

"Yu-Yume-chan!?" Satoshi choked out, before releasing himself from her embrace. "I'm sorry Niwa I have to go." he said hastily before grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her out of sight.

Daisuke stood there dumbfounded, "Who is that girl and how does she know Hiwatari?" he wondered out loud he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_**"Maybe creepy boy finally found himself a girl, not bad… she's quite a looker." **_Dark noted.

"Y-you think so?"

**_"Well yeah I mean look at her."_**

"Not that!"

**_"Oh well, from that little display, I can't say their just friends alone."_**

"Yea but, Hiwatari seemed pretty…well, shocked even if his face didn't show much I can still tell" Replied Daisuke.

**_"He he… I know the look on his face was priceless!"_**

"Well I'll just stop by his house and talk to him about her. She seems pretty nice"

**_"Well for a cheerful girl like her to fall for Mr. Emotionless is something I find pretty odd."_ **

Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little odd when that girl hugged Satoshi… Daisuke shook his head to get rid of the memory.

Once they were out of hearing range Satoshi glanced at the girl in front of him, he took a deep breath. "Now, Yume-chan will you explain to me what you are doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to help Toshi-kun capture Dark, you needed help, otou-sama said so" replied Yumeko. Satoshi's eyes darkened in flash of anger

'_Does she mean my father? What does he want with her?' _

"Oh right, you can help out." he said bluntly walking in front towards where he lived. Yumeko smiled warmly at the response and followed Satoshi.

**Next Day**

Daisuke was walking around heading toward Satoshi's house that morning. Just as he turned the corner he froze when he saw Satoshi talking to the girl from the other day, just outside his home. Daisuke blushed in embarrassment when he realized the girl noticed him and whispered something to Satoshi's ear. Daisuke hesitantly walked toward them

"O-ohayo" he greeted a little shyly. Satoshi inwardly smiled at how cute Daisuke looked at the moment.

"Sorry I had to leave rather hastily last time,-"

"Hello, my name is Yumeko, nice to meet you" she interrupted. "You must be Niwa"

"Um… y-yeah I am, it's nice to meet you too miss-Yumeko." He smiled. "So how do you know Hiwatari?" he questioned out of curiosity, finally wondering what the answer could be. Yumeko smiled and hugged Satoshi's arm in a rather clingy manner.

"I'm his fiancé!" she answered happily.

"What?!" _"_**_What?!"_ **exclaimed both Daisuke and Dark. Satoshi said nothing but a slightly noticeable look of annoyance was evident on his face.

"Come on Yume-chan, I got to go Niwa, see you later" was all he said before walking in the opposite direction. To other people they would just see a strange boy standing near the Hiwatari estate with a dumbfounded look of annoyance on his face, but Daisuke knew Dark was as shocked as he was.

**_"Well didn't see that one coming"_ **was Darks only remark.

"How come Satoshi never mentioned her?"

**_"I don't know but creepy boy here isn't the type of person to mention his life, especially his love life, I can see why too, she's beautiful, but awfully clingy. "_**

"But still…" Daisuke had a strange feeling of want building up inside him whenever he sees those two.

_**"I think that somebody is jealous of Yumeko-chan**,"_ Dark teased Daisuke.

"J-Jealous?! Why would you think that?" he heard Dark sigh.

**_"Did you forget that I am part of you? For the last time I can read your thoughts Daisuke. oh by the way we have to get going, we have a job today Dai."_**

"What" Daisuke checked his watch, and sure enough he was running late. He quickly rushed home, not wanting to receive a lecture from his mother. When he arrived, he managed to avoid obstacles such as pit wholes, spikes protruding from the walls, and getting electrocuted.

"Hey mom" he greeted as he entered the family room.

"Dai! Glad you're here, the warning letter has been sent. So you need to get ready and steal that painting tonight." She stated cheerfully, making Daisuke sigh. '_Great another letter_'

"Sure mom" was his reply as he headed upstairs, towards his room. '_Hiwatari…_'

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the fic I will update soon. Please read and review!


End file.
